


Ducktales finale

by Alcoholic_Doof



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Darkwing Duck(2018), Dewey is weird and gay, F.O.W.L., Gay Panic, S.H.U.S.H. (Disney), Spy Webby, fenton is queen don't @ me, gizmoduck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholic_Doof/pseuds/Alcoholic_Doof
Summary: The McDuck family is being tracked by the evil organization F.O.W.L. As they try and survive, Gyro is hard at work trying to save them. Also, Dewey is gay and has an uncontrollable urge to twerk.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ducktales finale

Ducktales finale

The McDuck family cornered by the F.O.W.L. agents sit down in defeat.

"I'm surprised that this is how it's going to end," said Huey.

Scrooge wrapping his arm around his nephews and Webby sighed loudly and said, "It's not how I'd of thought we'd go out either."

As F.O.W.L. agents pulled out their weapons the McDuck family put their hands behind their heads and prepared to be executed. Just as they thought it was all over, Darkwing jumped out from the shadows and knocked out the evildoers. 

"I am the hair in the shower drain of evil. I am Darkwing Duck." He shouts as he plants his fists in the face of the F.O.W.L. agents. "Good day McDuck family! follow me to safety."

"Kween," said Louie as the family followed him quickly.

When they got to the Darkwing Cave, they looked around in awe, as most of them hadn't been there before.

"Omigosh!!! It's a feather arrow 9000inator!!!!" said Webby, leaping all over and touching all the weapons excitedly.

"Incredible!" said Huey, looking around in amazement. "It's just how I'd imagined it would be!" he looked at Darkwing's desk, cluttered with papers and old cups of coffee. "Well, almost."

"I want to die," said Lena boringly. This was nerd stuff. All over.

Darking took off his cape and immediately started researching on his paper.

"Don't touch anything!" He yelled.

Scrooge walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Quite a setup you've got here." Said, Scrooge.

"I didn't rescue you because I wanted to. Sadly I need you to help me. You see, Jim staling has found his way into a different universe. I'm worried that he's assembling my cartoonishly evil enemies to attack this universe. Kind of like that **pedophile** Taros Bulba tried to do a while back." Darkwing responded.

"Mr.Wing. Mr.Dark? Mr.Duck?" Huey stammered.

"Just Darkwing. My old compani- I mean friend used to call me D.W. He was shot by a F.O.W.L. agent a while back."

"Ok Mr.Darkwing, what do we need to do?" continued Huey.

"After months of searching, I've finally located F.O.W.L.'s secret headquarters!!! You oh yes I did indeed!! ...anyway, let's see, we need someone who can sneak through the vents into said building easily!" stated Darkwing.

"I'm on it!" said Gosalyn.

"As superb as you are at sneaking, my fiesty young gal, your other skills are more important here right now." Gosalyn looked down frowning but nodded.

"Webby was totally made for this!!!" exclaimed Dewey, pumping finger guns at the subject of his sentence (as he made the whole room uncomfortable with his spontaneous twerking). With a lazy smile, Louie nudged her in the side gently.

"Yeah, I can do it!!!" Webby said, waving her hand in the air.

"Alright," continued Darkwing confidently. "Due to the absence of...Launchpad, we are in dire need of a pilot."

"On it!" exclaimed a grinning Della.

\--------

_Later that day at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters_

Gyro swings open the door to the board room.

"Gentleman, We have a serious problem. The McDuck family is in trouble and we're the last line of defense." He immediately announces as he pulls out a chair. "This is my assistant Fenton...or better known as GizmoDuck."

Fenton stumbled into the room trying to balance a stack of books and papers.

"H-hey guys!" Fenton announced.

"Did I say you could talk assistant?!" Gyro angrily growled at Fenton.

"N-n-no." Fenton managed to say through his stutter.

"Then shut up and let the professionals talk! You attention whore." Yells Gyro, "This could be the end of the McDuck family if we don't intervene. Do we have agents out in the field?"

One of the chairmen of S.H.U.S.H. got out of their seats. "We have multiple agents in the field working to track down the McDuck family and others working to get info on F.O.W.L.'s next move."

Gyro sassily sat in a free chair nearest to the door.

All of a sudden, another agent burst into the room,"We've just got word! Our security cameras captured Scrooge McDuck and his family fleeing from F.O.W.L. agents with the help of Darkwing Duck! They could still be in danger, and we have no way to track them at the moment."

Fenton gave Gyro a look mixed of worry and panic.

"Alright, Fenton, you know what to do. Hand me those papers, and get to work. I'll have Manny keep in touch with you via audio call."

"On it, sir!" Fenton fled out of sight.

And with that Gyro swung his chair around. "Let's get down to business."

_**END OF CHAPTER I** _


End file.
